Black Cloud
by Geordie Jedi01
Summary: Wiccan's fears of mirroring the Scarlet Witch's actions threaten to tear him from the Young Avengers. Careful: mild language and blood.


**This is my first proper story that I intend to finish.**

**All forms of criticism are welcome.**

**Warning****: ****Some blood and swearing. Should be okay though.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story apart from the plot.**

* * *

**Part One: Paint a Vulgar Picture**

Billy Kaplan was scared. The fact that he was scared, scared him. After all the dangers he and the Young Avengers had faced. Kang, Kree, Skrulls, Dark Avengers. It was all nothing compared to what he could be capable of doing. This was something that sent a dark shockwave of fear through his body. The son of Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch, the most dangerous mutant on Earth, possibly the universe. She had rewritten the whole of the Earth's history and de powered nearly every mutant on the planet with a single thought. Billy knew his powers came from hers'. He was kept awake at night wondering about what would happen if he lost control. If he was capable of destroying reality. If he could destroy anyone.

When he did fall asleep the thoughts appeared as nightmares. Savage dreams of the destruction of all he ever loved. He had tried to bury them deep down and concentrate on his life, but they always resurfaced when he allowed his mind wandered. Usually during one of Steve Rogers' or Eli's lectures about "being a true hero". He only felt true solace when he shut himself away in his room, turned his _iPod _on and listened to the melodic sound of Morrissey. The others, even Teddy, would scoff at him whenever Billy talked about him, but it was only then that he could be understood and could understand his own life. Even for a few short moments. But the lyrics of '_This Charming Man_', '_Accept Yourself_' and '_Suedehead_' were not enough. The thoughts still managed to claw their way back into the centre of his mind. Having a pair of psychologist parents didn't help anything. They always picked up on the tiniest of changes in his behavioural patterns and had made numerous attempts to discover what the matter was.

"You can tell us anything," they said.

"Are you and Teddy okay?" they enquired.

He used the usual get out clause of 'exams' to put them off the trail. After the way they had reacted to his superhero identity and his choices during the Superhuman Civil War, he didn't want to think about what they would do if he told them that he thought he could destroy the universe. He didn't feel like he could tell his friends either. He didn't know how they would take it. They could drop him from the team for being a liability. They could tell Tony Stark. S.H.I.E.L.D could get involved in an attempt to contain another disaster like M-Day. All manner of horrible events constricted Billy's mind.

He was definitely, a boy with a thorn in his side.

It was inevitable that Teddy would notice that something was wrong with Billy. He too spent most of the Avengers meetings letting his mind wander, and staring at his boyfriend. He saw small twitches and frowns flicker on and off. A look of dread that seemed to constantly occupy his face. Whenever Billy saw Teddy looking at him he sharply straitened up and seemed to study the back of his hand intently. The first time Teddy dismissed it as simply being bored, but he soon began to notice things outside of the meetings. Bigger things. He became slightly distant from the group and there was an absence of his usual sunny and sarcastic demeanour.

"Something's wrong with Billy" Teddy said to the others one day at The Lair, when Billy's was out of sight.

"What do you mean?" Tommy answered, not averting his eyes from the television.

"He's been weird lately," Teddy explained.

"Billy's always been weird," Tommy said flatly.

"Shut up Snow White," Teddy replied angrily. "This is serious."

Tommy scowled at Teddy and the nickname he had been presented with and promptly did as he was told. Eli chuckled at the speedster's frustration.

Teddy returned to the situation. "I know this isn't just me," he said.

"He hasn't been showing up for patrol that much," Cassie said.

"And when he does he's been hanging back," Eli added. "Not launching himself into it like he used to."

Jonas, the android more commonly known as Vision, spoke up. "I must confess that I have been picking up increased levels of stress and anxiety from Billy," he said. "I inquired as to why he felt this way and he requested that I kept it a secret."

"What did he tell you?" Kate asked.

"Nothing," Jonas answered. "Just that he wanted no one to know about it."

"What did he tell you Vision?" Teddy asked.

"I am not withholding any information," The Vision assured them. "Seeing the distress you are in, I would tell you if I knew."

An air of futility hung over the team. None of them had a clue about what could be wrong with their friend.

"We should really try and talk to him about it," Kate suggested.

Whenever they could each member of the team attempted to get Billy to talk to them but he always managed to change the subject or avoid it completely. He quickly caught on to what they were doing and made up a short list of problems to tell them. Billy was adamant that he would keep it a secret.

* * *

About a week later, things were no different. Billy took part in missions more often and made better attempts to disguise his quite obvious distress but things were mostly the same. Patriot had called them all to The Lair. As they sat around the table listening to some news Eli had heard of Bullseye, Absorbing Man, Shocker and The Spot holding a bank hostage, Teddy looked over to Billy. He had the same nervous look on his face. Teddy's heart sank. It pained him to see Billy this way.

On the way to get their costumes and equipment, Teddy saw Billy jerking his fingers and occasionally scratching his nose. Signs that Teddy knew to mean that something was not right. Billy was never nervous before a fight. Teddy pulled him away from the others. He gently held him against the wall of the corridor, firmly grasping his arms. There was no way he was getting out of it this time.

"What's the matter?" he asked bluntly. Billy was slightly confused at first.

"What?" he replied.

"You've been acting really weird for a while now," Teddy explained. Billy swallowed.

He tried to compose himself and answered: "I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do," Teddy snapped, becoming annoyed and hulking up slightly. "Something's up with you and I want to know what it is."

"Not this again Teddy," he hissed. "Please."

"Yes," he said. "Something's got you freaked out."

"It's none of your business," Billy shouted. "leave me alone."

He knocked Teddy's arms away and walked past him. Teddy grabbed his arm and turned him around. The alien hybrid looked into his boyfriend's eyes. The irritated look on his face had been replaced with one of concern.

"Please tell me," he begged. "I'm really worried."

Billy turned his head down to the floor. His bottom lip began to quiver. He wanted to tell him. He wanted to be able to unload his problems, to break down and cry. But he had seen the reaction to the Scarlet Witch's breakdown. He had seen how it had given rise to more anti-mutant behaviour. He didn't want to be seen as a freak. Especially not by Teddy. Billy looked up.

"It's just things at school," he lied. "Exams and stuff, lot of pressure."

Billy gave a weak smile and scratched the back of his head. Teddy was unconvinced. He knew there was something more.

"That's bullshit Billy, now what is it really?," he asked.

"You won't understand," Billy said, raising his voice. "Can we not talk about this now?"

"No, we will talk about it now," Teddy ordered. He tightened his grip on Billy's arms

"Let go of me," he barked.

Blue sparks inadvertently shot from Billy's arms and jumped at Teddy.

The changeling didn't acknowledge the energy that had just been hurled at him and remained steadfast.

"I thought we could tell each other anything." he said quietly.

Billy knew that Teddy wouldn't leave him alone. He would have to tell him. He inhaled deeply and told Teddy as plainly as he could. He explained his fears about his powers and what he suspected he could do. With each word he felt the weight lifting from his shoulders. Teddy listened to Billy intently then when he was finished he enveloped him in a hug.

"You think I'm a freak don't you?" Billy asked as he rested his head against Teddy's shoulder.

"I would never think that," Teddy assured him.

Billy broke away from the from the hug and leant against the wall. Billy ran his hand through his hair and began to rub the back of his head.

"I'm scared Teddy, not just for me, for everyone," Billy said. "If her chaos magic messed her up enough to kill the Avengers, why couldn't I do the same thing?"

"You couldn't do anything like what the Scarlet Witch did," Teddy explained. "And so what if you're her son, it doesn't mean you'll turn out like her completely."

"Yeah," Billy laughed awkwardly. "I…I guess you're right."

Teddy still sensed an uneasiness in Billy that wasn't going to go away with a short conversation.

"If you ever feel like you will go nuts, remember that I'm always right behind you," Teddy said. He snaked his arm around Billy's waist and squeezed him lightly.

"So you'll be okay to stop these crooks?" Teddy enquired.

"Sure," Billy said confidently. "C'mon lets get our gear."

In truth, Billy was still edgy. He knew that now Teddy would support him if anything happened. He would just have to wait and see how the events unfolded.

* * *

Things were not going according to plan. Wiccan had used a locating spell to get the drop on the villains. It hadn't quite worked as they had landed right in front of them. Stature had received a blast from shocker's gauntlets and had been thrown against the wall. Speed was covering her by catching any projectiles Bullseye was throwing. Tommy decided that they needed to end the fight quickly. He raced towards Bullseye with his right arm outstretched. Bullseye swiftly leaned out of the way and stretched his right arm out. Tommy sped head on into Bullseye's arm and dropped to the ground.

"Too slow punk," he cackled.

Patriot, who had been handling Spot, knocked him backwards and looked over to Speed momentarily and missed a black portal appearing beside him. He looked back around and was met with a fist to his face. Vision glided to Patriot's aid while Hawkeye took on Shocker. The petty thug deflected each arrow fired at him with a vibro blast. She got in one good shot and hit Shocker in the shoulder, causing him to topple over. Wiccan was helping the hostages escape and watching Hulkling, who was engaged in battle with "Crusher" Creel. Teddy dodged each punch, trying desperately not to become a green stain on the bank floor. He countered by jabbing Creel in the face with his right elbow. He then brought his left knee up and rammed it into his gut. The villain collapsed in agony.

"C'mon Creel, without your powers you're nothing," he taunted.

Bullseye saw Creel with Hulkling standing over him. He took a bullet from his belt, rolled it between his finger and thumb loaded it into his silenced pistol.

Teddy was about to deliver a final blow to Creel when he felt a hot searing pain erupt into his side. He cried out and saw the bullet wound dripping with green-red blood. Billy saw the wound. He couldn't speak. He was too far out of his comfort zone. He knew that this would be the moment that only happened in his nightmares. Teddy would die and he would lose control.

Creel took this opportunity to strike. "I may be nothing without my powers," he shouted, climbing to his feet. "But I'm a nothing with a wrecking ball!"

The former Absorbing Man swung the ball into Hulkling. Teddy caught the giant metal ball and was launched across the room, landing with a series of thuds as he bounced into the wall.

It was as if everything else had become silent. All Billy heard were those three sickening thuds that bombarded his ears. Billy finally found his voice and screamed. An inhuman wail. His eyes began to glow dark blue and lightning crackled around him. All eyes were on him now. Billy narrowed his eyes and stretched a finger at Creel and Bullseye.

"I want you to go," he said, his voice dripping with ice cold hatred. A blue light surrounded them then vanished taking the two villains along with it. Billy let go of what little control he had. He took in the sights of his friends' and enemies' faces, the sound of crackling chaos energy, the smell of the scorched room and revelled in it. He slowly began to spin and rise into the air. Lightning bolts constantly struck the floor, narrowly missing his team mates who looked on in distress. Billy's vision was almost blurred. He could see the fallen Hulkling below. He cried out again casting out more energy and rising higher towards the ceiling.

On the ground everything was bedlam. Shocker and Spot had managed to escape in the confusion. Tommy and Cassie had managed to recover and had joined the Patriot and Hawkeye in staring at the flailing Wiccan. Vision had rushed to the injured Hulkling to apply what medical knowledge he had.

"What's happening to him?" she asked.

"Don't know Cassie," Hawkeye answered. "How do we get him down?"

"I'll get him!" Cassie said, stretching her arm out to grab Wiccan. Lightning bolts struck her hand and she recoiled in shock. She tried again several times but was forced to retreat every time.

"It's no use Cassie, shrink down before you are seriously injured," Vision called up to her.

"We need to do something," Cassie said as she shrank.

"Yeah, come on fearless leader, think of something," Tommy shouted to Eli.

"You aren't helping by screaming in my ears Tommy." Eli shouted back at him.

"Well what do we do?" Tommy responded.

"Go find a phone and call an ambulance for Teddy," he commanded. Tommy had disappeared before Eli could finish his sentence.

Patriot had never felt so helpless a leader. There wasn't a thing he could think of doing that wouldn't injure Wiccan.

Through the chaos, Billy could make out a red and blue figure darting along the ceiling. The figure launched itself at Billy spiralling through the lightning, evading each bolt with amazing and spectacular ease. Billy was knocked back as a pair of feet collided with his face. The young mage was caught by Stature and laid onto the floor. The last thing Billy saw was Vision's shining red face.

"Sleep now Billy," he said calmly.

Billy felt something inside his chest then all faded to darkness.

* * *

**Good? , Bad? **

**Please review. Any help would be greatly appreciated.**


End file.
